Ghost Whisperers
by Nightwing13
Summary: Laura and A.J. are new in town. They're so excited to move into their flat, but they don't know its haunted! Can the boys help them through their problem? DougixOC DannyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**New story I thought of! I'm still writing Werewolf of England and I'm still co-writing Lies with my friend Betsy. I hope you enjoy this story! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Ghost Whisperers**

**Chpt.1 (A.J.'s P.O.V.)**

It was a warm, sunny spring day in London and here we are, finally moving into our own flat in London.

"A.J., come on, we're gonna miss all the cabs!"

I snapped out of my little daze and looked over to my best friend Laura, we've been friends since my freshman year of high school, and she was a sophomore.

Her pixie cut blonde hair was bouncing up and down as she jumped with excitement, her baby blue eyes sparkling, and a huge grin planted on her pale skin. She was wearing dark blue jean shorts, a white cami, and a purple plaid shirt, and her black converses.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I slung my black backpack on and picked up my suitcases and followed her out the front door of the airport.

Laura whistled for a cab and we loaded our stuff into the trunk of the cab. We slid into the backseat and Laura told the driver the address to our flat…our new home.

"Aren't you at least a bit excited?" she asked, sitting back in the seat. I shrugged.

"Yeah…I'm just…nervous." She gave me a confused look.

"Why…we're just moving into an actual home. You don't expect us to live at a college campus forever do you?" I laughed.

"No…but it was so hard to fit in at college…what if I don't fit in here?" She grabbed my shoulder.

"Hun, the college you went to was a fashion school where everybody is critique. Besides you already look like you've lived here before!" _Well that's almost true…I've lived in Whales when I was younger. Even Laura lived in Germany but I don't know how similar that is to London._ I laughed again.

"I guess nursing school was easier?" She shrugged.

"Yeah for meeting people, but you still had to study hard." She said as she put her hand to her head like she was tired. I laughed again.

She pulled out her hot pink iPod and handed me an earphone, I took it. She scrolled through her songs and put her McFly playlist on, starting with Room on the Third Floor. I soon fell asleep, curse my ability to sleep anywhere. When I woke up Laura told me about seeing David Williams (who was once in Son of Dork) and Matt Willis (was once in Busted, now is having a solo career) walking down the sidewalk. I mentally hit myself in and we pulled up to the building where our flat is.

"A.J., we're here!" She yelled as she squeezed my hands.

I laughed and pulled my hands from her grip. "Yeah, I know, I can see, I'm not blind."

She laughed. "Sorry."

The cabdriver pulled our suitcases out of the trunk and carried them to the building for us. I paid the man and before he left we said thank you.

"Almost there." Laura said.

We went over to the front desk and signed some papers to get our room keys.

"It would have been kinda cool if we got a room on the third floor." I said looking at the room number on the key chain.

"Yeah, and it'd be cool if this place had an elevator." Laura said as she walked past one.

"Uh…Laura…" She turned around and hit the elevator button.

"Shut up." I burst out laughing and entered the elevator with her.

"Talk about blonde moment."

"Shut up!" She yelled making me laugh harder.

I watched the light showing us what floor we were on as it went up to the very last floor and stopped. The doors slid open and we dragged our stuff out.

"1034…1033…1032…and 1031." I unlocked the door and we entered the flat. We immediately dropped our stuff and ran for the white leather couch.

"This…this is nice." Laura said as she sat on the couch upside down.

"Yeah…coming from the girl who has blood rushing to her head."

"Admit it…its nice!" I laughed.

"Yes, it is." I got off the couch and grabbed my bags. "Come on, time to unpack." She sighed and rolled off the couch and grabbed her bags.

We were in the living room; it was an open area that shared the area with the kitchen. There was a hallway on the left side of the plasma T.V. that leads to the dining room.

It had a large wooden table that had eight wooden chairs around it. There was a matching wooden cabinet up against the wall filled with china. Then I noticed a doorway in the far back corner of the dining room leading to another door but it was locked.

"That's strange…"

"What's strange?" Laura asked. I shook the door knob again.

"It's locked."

"Come on, let's just pick our rooms and unpack, we'll worry about it later." I nodded and followed her but took one last look at the door.

We went back to the living room and went through a pair of French doors that led to two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and two dressing rooms. There were also two extra rooms that looked like they could be used as offices.

Each bedroom led to each bathroom and a dressing room.

"I call this bedroom!" Betsy yelled as she ran into the bedroom on the right side of the hallway.

I laughed at her reaction. "Alright, fine by me." Her room was pretty big; it had two dressers, a closet, a vanity mirror, and a stand up jewelry box. The bed was a queen size and it had a tan comforter to match the walls. My room was just like hers but everything was opposite and my comforter was a crème color just like the walls.

We unpacked our things and ment back in the hallway.

"So what do we do with those extra rooms?" I asked looking down the hallway. She shrugged.

"Why don't we use them as offices?" you could use yours for designing clothes and the fashion stuff you make and I can use mine for sorting out which hospital would be best to work at."

"That could work, but first we need some computers." She nodded and hooked her arm through mine.

"First, let's check out the food here. I'm starving!"

"Alright, I'm a bit hungry too." She laughed and nodded.

We grabbed our purses and left our flat and walked down the hallway to the elevator. We took the elevator to the lobby floor, but just as we got off, four guys got in. We squeezed through them and I accidentally ran into one.

"Sorry!" I said without looking back.

"S'okay."

**(Dougie's P.O.V.)**

The two girls left and I noticed Danny was checking out the blonde, but I can't blame him. They were good looking, especially the girl I ran into.

She had long dark brown hair, almost black, that reached her waist. The top layer of her hair had dirty blonde streaks. She had a tan complexion and mysterious hazel eyes. She wore whit denim shorts, a black tank with a red and black scarf that matched her red high top converses. I couldn't help but notice her Batman belt buckle on her studded belt.

She was beautiful.

"Uh…Doug…? We're getting off now." I notice the guys were standing outside the elevator.

"Oh…coming." I got off the elevator and followed the guys to Tom's flat.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. I gotta spend some time with Gio." And with that, he left Harry, Danny, and me in the hallway.

"I've gotta go too. I'm spending time with Izzy." Harry said.

"Ah fine then! Dougie and I will go hang with each other!" Danny turned to me. "Please tell me you're not gonna be playing with yourself." Harry laughed and I playfully punched Danny in the arm.

"Nah, not tonight. I'm actually a bit hungry."

"I got some of them Japanese noodles back at the flat."

"Schweet." Harry laughed at my word.

"Alright guys, see you later." He walked down the hallway and Danny and I walked the opposite direction.

We entered our flat and kicked off our shoes. I sprawled out on the black leather couch and turned MTV on.

"Mate, you good with shrimp flavor?" Danny yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

Twenty minutes later Danny came into the room with two bowls of noodles and two cokes. He handed me a bowl and a coke and he sat down on the other couch.

"So, did you see those birds?" I nodded.

"They've gotta be new." He shrugged.

"I bet, but if we see them again…I call dibs on the blonde!" I laughed and took a mouth full of noodles.

"Alright, I liked the brunette anyway." I said with the mouthful of noodles. He laughed.

"She wouldn't say the same thing for you if she saw you now." I swallowed the noodles and glared at him.

"I hope we see them again." I said as I played with the noodles.

"Careful mate, we don't know if this brunette is like the last." I slammed the bowl on the coffee table.

"Can we not talk about Frankie?" He looked shocked and nodded. "Sorry."

"Nah, my bad mate." I picked up the bowl and began eating again.

Man, I really hope she's nothing like Frankie.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this story! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chpt.2 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Danny and I were sprawled over each ouch with empty cups of ramen noodles tossed on the coffee table. I was slowly falling asleep as Danny yelled at the T.V. Apparently the Mexican soccer players in the World Cup can't stay running for a long time without falling on their faces.

There was a knock at the door and I slowly slid off the couch and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's us you twit! Open up, you have been in there for two days straight!" It was Tom.

I opened the door, allowing them to enter but they stopped when they saw the mess. Danny looked over the couch.

"Oh, hey guys come on in!" Harry and Tom looked at each other disgusted faces.

"Uh…" Tom tried to speak.

"Actually we're going out." Harry picked up the remote and turned the T.V. off.

"Hey!" Danny yelled making me laugh. "I was watching that!"

"I wasn't!" I added causing Danny to glare at me.

"Come on guys, you've been eating Asian noodles for too long! You need to see the light again!" Tom said dramatically making Harry and I laugh. Danny continued to glare at him.

"Fine, come on Doug let's get ready." We made our way to our rooms, but before I closed my bedroom door, Tom yelled at us.

"I still can't believe your lodging in just boxers…from two nights ago!" I burst out laughing and started to get dressed.

**(Laura's P.O.V.)**

A.J and I were walking around London, checking out the small shops and trying really hard not to spend all our money at one store. I looked over at A.J., but she didn't look too excited.

"A.J., what's wrong?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, just waiting for something that's a little bit more exciting." I sighed and linked arms with her.

"What you need right now is food!" She let out a laugh and nodded.

We made our way to a small restaurant called Elephant and Castle. We were seated right away and we scanned the menus. Before the waiter came to take our orders, a couple of guys walked in who looked awfully familiar. I started tapping A.J.

"Hold on." A waiter talked to the boys and led them to us. I started tapping her harder. "Hold on." Now I was slapping her arm. "What?" I pointed to the boys and she turned just as one of the boys with dirty blonde hair looked at her. She spun around and hid her face in her menu making me laugh.

"Uh…is it me or do those boys look like McFly?" She put the menu down and nodded with her eyes wide.

"Uh…excuse me."

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**

As we walked to our table I noticed the girls from the elevator. I elbowed Dougie and pointed to the girls. Just as he looked over the brunette looked at him and he immediately blushed and looked away. I had to hold back my laughter.

We took our seats around the table next to the girls and we scanned the menu.

"Doug, aren't you gonna say anything to her?" I whispered to Dougie. He looked at me like I was insane.

"I don't even know her!" He whispered back. I looked over at the girls who were also whispering.

"Fine, then I will." I stood up and walked over to their table. "Uh…excuse me." Both girls looked up at me.

"Yes? The blonde asked the brunette looked down at her menu trying to hold back her laughter.

"You girls wouldn't happen to be staying at the apartment building that's about ten miles from here would you?" The blonde smiled and nodded.

"Actually yeah, we moved in two days ago. How'd you know?"

"Doug and I remember seeing you girls in the elevator."

"Quick question, do you always try to pick up girls who happen to be your fans?" The brunette asked me. I heard the guys laugh and I turned to them and they immediately stopped laughing. I looked back to the girls and they were laughing to.

"We remember seeing you guys in the elevator to, but we were a bit tired so we didn't know we were in an elevator with McFly at the time." The blonde said with a smile that made the butterflies in my stomach awaken.

Their waiter came over and sat back at my table so they could order and I could find out what I wanted to eat.

**(A.J.'s P.O.V.)**

We were about done eating when I felt something hit me in the back of my head.

"Hey!" I rubbed the back of my head and turned in my chair to look at the boys.

Harry pointed to Dougie who was sitting next to him, but he didn't notice. Danny and Tom started laughing. Dougie looked up at them and then at Harry who was pointing at me, so Dougie looked at me. Man did he have gorgeous blue eyes.

I picked the paper ball up and showed him.

"Did you throw this at me?" His eyes widened and he looked back at Harry who was laughing his ass off.

"Uh...no! It was him!" He yelled pointing at Harry.

"Denial!" Tom yelled which reminded me of the time he yelled 'GET THE CRIPS!' I started laughing and Dougie looked back at me.

"Now that you guys know who we are, mind telling us who you are." Danny asked after I finished laughing.

"Oh yeah, I guess that'd help." I said making the boys chuckle.

"Yeah, just a bit." Harry said making the guys chuckle again.

"Well I'm Laura Hall."

"I'm A.J. Simon."

"Cool." Dougie said smiling at me, I smiled back. Tom looked down at his wristwatch and jumped out of his seat.

"Guys! We gotta split! We have to record some songs in thirty minutes!" Tom yelled and he threw down the money for their meals.

"It was nice to meet you girls." Harry said as he followed Tom out the door.

"Actually it'd be cool to hang with you girls sometime, do you like football?" Dougie asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Football, as in soccer? Yes." I answered making him smile.

"Why don't you girls come over to Matt Willis's house and watch the World Cup with us." Danny asked.

"Sure! That'd be awesome!" Laura answered for the both of us making Danny smile to.

"Cool, here's the address." Danny wrote the address on a napkin and handed it to Laura. "Be there tomorrow at one."

"Sure!" We said together. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Great!" Danny said with a smile.

"See ya tomorrow." Dougie said to me shyly. I smiled and nodded.

"See ya." I said.

They both left and we looked at each other and squealed. I so can't wait for tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! I've been pretty busy lately, and this chapter was a bit hard to write. Anyway, I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 3 (A.J.'s P.O.V.)**

"A.J. wake up! We're going to be late!" Before I was fully awake, I was pulled out of my bed by my ankles and landed on the floor.

"Ow…"

"A.J.! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pull you that hard!" I slowly got up and turned to her.

She was wearing light blue jean shorts, a black cami under a blue and black plaid shirt, and her black converses.

"You're already dressed?"

"Uh…yeah! It's 11:30!" She went over to my jewelry box and pulled out my silver bangles and put them on her right wrist. "You better hurry!"

"Alright, alright!" She laughed and left my room so I could get ready.

I pulled out my white studded flip-flops, my jean capris with a camouflage studded belt, a brown and white cami, and a short cropped vest that looked like it came from the civil war. I ran to the bathroom and pinned my hair up and jumped into the shower. I began to hear footsteps outside the curtain and thought Laura was outside.

"Hey don't flush the toilet." There was no answer. I shrugged and continued taking my shower, suddenly the toilet flushed and the water began burning my back making me yelp. "Laura!" I yelled, turning the water off and I pulled my towel around me. The door opened and I heard heavier footsteps.

"What? Are you okay?" I pushed the curtain back and stared at her.

"You didn't flush the toilet?" She gave me a questionable look.

"No, I was outside." I looked over at the toilet, nothing seemed wrong but it made me shiver.

"Maybe we have a faulty toilet?" She laughed.

"Just hurry up and get ready." She closed the door behind her. I looked back at the toilet.

"Man that toilet creeps me out." I shivered again and began getting dressed.

By the time we got to Matt Willis's house it was 12:30. We were supposed to be here at 12 but of course, I was being slow in the morning.

"A.J., can you believe we're at Matt Willis's house, and we're about to watch a soccer game with him and McFly?" I laughed at her excitement.

"Nah, I can't believe it either, if feels like a dream."

"Yeah, a dream come true! Next we'll be saying football instead of soccer!" I laughed again. We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. We heard footsteps running to the door and then it opened.

"Hey! 'Bout time you girls got here!" It was Matt! _Oh my god!_

"Sorry, we were running a little behind." Laura said elbowing me in the side.

"Yeah, sorry." He smiled and shrugged.

"Come on in." He closed the door behind us and led us to the living room.

There was a wide screen T.V. that had the game on, and 'L' shaped couch and an armchair was sitting in front of the T.V. Tom and Gio were sitting at the very end of the couch. Harry and Izzy sat next to them and Danny was sitting next to them, with his eyes glued to the T.V.

"Oh who's winning so far?" Laura asked excitedly, and she sat down next to Danny.

"It's a tie." Danny responded. _God she already forgot we're in the same house with McFly! She's so obsessed with soccer!_ I laughed to myself.

"What? But the USA team isn't even that good!" Laura whined.

"I know, especially when they're playing us!" Danny also whined. We all laughed at their reaction.

Suddenly my stomach growled and everybody fell silent and turned to look at me.

"Sorry, skipped breakfast." I said with an embarrassed smile. They all laughed again.

"A.J. if you're hungry there's food in the kitchen, help yourself." Matt said from the armchair.

"Cool, thanks." He showed me where the kitchen was and then he went back to watching the game.

Just as I walked into the kitchen I found Dougie sitting on a stool at the island. He looked up from reading some article and looked at me.

"Oh, hey A.J." he said shyly.

"Hi." _Why the hell do I get nervous now?_ My stomach growled again, making me cover it hoping he didn't hear, but he did. He looked back at me with a smile on his face and he looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah." I said, embarrassed once again. He pulled another stool to the island.

"Take a load off!" He said patting the seat and then he went to the fridge. I sat down on the stool and watched him grab random food from the fridge.

"Do you like soda?"

"Are you kidding me? I love soda! I'm like addicted to caffeine!" He laughed and tossed me a coca-cola. I opened it up and took a couple gulps. "So what are you making?" I asked as I watched him mix different food together.

"Shell-less tacos!" I let out a laugh and cocked my eyebrow.

"Why shell-less?" He tossed some cheese on the pile of food and then looked at me.

"Cause we don't have any shells and it's the easiest thing I can make with leftovers." I started laughing and he smiled as he finished making the food. He handed me a plate with a spoon and sat down next to me with his own plate. "Hope you like leftovers." I took a bite.

"Mmm yum." He laughed and he started eating too.

Once we finished eating, we stayed in the kitchen and talked for a bit about random things.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You got rid of your lizards for this girl, and now she's your ex?" He nodded. "Dude you shouldn't have done that! No offense but she was obviously not worth it!"

He laughed. "And how would you know." I sighed.

"That's like me giving up my dog for some red neck hill Billie!" Dougie burst out laughing. "What? You wanted an example."

He finally recooperated and whipped his tears away from laughing so hard. "Well you know I really like dogs too." _Whoa! Is Dougie freakin Poynter of McFly hitting on me?_

"Oh really?" He nodded.

"And I'm not a hill Billie."

"Well…"

"Hey!" I started giggling.

"I'm just kidding; you're nowhere close to being a hill Billie." He smiled at me. I smiled back and looked down at my fingers fiddling with the coca-cola can.

"Uh, A.J….do you wanna hang out some time?" There was a loud cheering noise from the living room. "Without the football fans?" I smiled and looked up, but something caught my attention.

There was a figure of a woman, all white, floating from the island to the kitchen door that lead outside. Her hand was outstretched to me and she looked like she was saying something.

"A.J.?" I looked back at Dougie. He looked a bit worried. "Are you okay?" I looked back where I saw the woman but she was gone.

"Yeah, I thought I saw something but I guess it was just my imagination." His worried look went away and he smiled.

"So…what do you say?"

"Hmmm would this just be hanging out or a…"

He shrugged shyly. "You can call it a date." _Oh my god, a date with Dougie?_

"I'd like that." I said with a smile, he smiled back. Then there was a loud moan of disappointment from the soccer…er…football fans.

"Come on; let's see what the England team did wrong." I laughed and followed him to the living room, but I stopped and looked back where I saw the woman. _That wasn't a…no…it was just my imagination._

_There's no such thing as ghosts._


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 4 (Laura's P.O.V.)**

I had an awesome time last night hanging with everyone! Even if England lost their game! We sat around and talked a bit, but I noticed something was off about A.J., she wasn't talking and every time someone tried talking to her she seemed to snap out of her daze and she would ask 'could you repeat that?' or 'sorry didn't catch that.'

But, they still liked us! Tom suggested we all hang again, God we're probably the luckiest girls ever!

Now, A.J. and I are waking up. We planned ongoing job hunting to pay the bills for the flat.

"Morning A.J." I said as she shuffled into the kitchen, wearing her fluffy blue slippers. She took a seat at the table.

"Mornin'." She mumbled and then she put her head down on the table. _She's not a morning person._

"So, I never got to ask what you and Dougie talked about in the kitchen yesterday." I said as I put a plate of Mickey Mouse pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of her to wake her up.

"Oh, well, he made me shell-les tacos…"

"Shell-less tacos?" I asked taking a seat at the table too.

"Yeah." She smiled. "They didn't have shells." I laughed.

"We pretty much talked about ourselves, god his ex was a bitch!"

"Ex?" I said with a smirk, she smiled again.

"Yeah, he actually asked me out."

"Oh, so that's why you were in a daze yesterday!" Her smile faded.

"Actually…" She put her cup of coffee down. "Laura…do you believe in ghosts?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"No, do you?" Before she could answer there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She continued eating as I went to the door. I looked through the peep hole and gasped. I turned to A.J. "A.J. go change! Danny and Dougie are here!" She jumped off the chair and ran for her room. Then I finally opened the door.

"Hey you guys!" I greeted them. Danny smiled and Dougie waved.

"So we were wondering do you girls wanna hang out with us today?" Danny asked.

"Oh, uh…really?" Danny let out a laugh.

"Well we are neighbors now; don't be surprised when we ask you girls to hang with us." Danny said sarcastically, making me laugh.

"Hold on, let me check with A.J." Just as I said A.J's name she came out dressed and ready to go. Dougie seemed to perk up a bit at the sight of her.

"Speak of the devil!" Danny said. She laughed and walked over to us.

"So are we not going job hunting anymore?" She asked making the boys exchange looks.

"Oh, did you already have plans?" Dougie piped in.

"Its fine, we can cancel! Besides what could beat hanging out with some band members of your favorite band?" She asked with a smile, he smiled back. Danny looked from them to me, and rolled his eyes.

"Come on lovebirds, we're burning daylight." He said pulling Dougie out the door making him trip o the way out. Both A.J. and I laughed.

We had called a cab to take us further into the city of London. Danny was sitting on my left, while A.J. sat on my right, next to Dougie. I think it was safe to say both A.J. and I were squished. Both Danny and Dougie were sitting like regular guys, their legs spread apart and their knees were running into our legs. It was a bit uncomfortable, but the ride soon came to a halt.

"Thanks for the lift." Danny said as he got out of the car and handed the cab driver the money. Once I got out of the cab I realized we were in a park.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked, and Danny shrugged.

"Thought we'd start here and see where the rest of the day takes us."

"Oh."

"Leave it to Danny to plan ahead." Dougie said sarcastically. Danny glared at him and Dougie laughed.

"Alright kids, let's act like grownups for about a minute and decide where to go." I said and the boys laughed.

"Well, I've never been on the London eye." A.J. piped in.

"Really?" Danny asked in a surprised tone. She nodded.

"She's only been out here once for a couple of days." I explained to Danny.

"Oh, well in that case, to the London Eye!" He said pointing in the direction of the giant Ferris wheel. We laughed and followed him.

As we walked to the London Eye, we stopped to take some pictures together and we checked out some soccer…er…football stores. Although, I noticed A.J. and Dougie were barely talking. _Wonder what's up with them? _I walked a little bit faster so I could talk to Danny.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Dougie and A.J.?" I whispered to him. He looked over his shoulder to see them and then back at me.

"Dougie didn't know how to ask A.J. on a proper date. So I decided to take both you girls out so A.J. will feel comfortable and get to know Dougie a bit more."

"Oh, well that's very thoughtful."

We finally got to the London Eye, and there was a huge crowd of people around the wheel.

"Ah, tourists." I said.

"Oh, I've got an idea!" Danny said.

"What is-" Before I could ask him the question, he took my hand and pulled me into the crowd.

"Hey Dougie, A.J. hurry up!" He yelled. I saw Dougie and A.J. run after us but then I lost sight of them in the crowd. Then Danny and I got in one of the carts. "Alright, mission accomplished!" I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Notice anything or…anybody missing?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Dougie and A.J." His smile grew. "Oh, I get it now! They're alone together!"

"Yup!" He then put his arm around my shoulder. "And now that we're alone, Laura would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Hmm, I think I'll have to get back to you on that answer." His head slid off my shoulders and his jaw dropped open. I burst out laughing, making people stare at us, and then he finally realized I was joking.

"Not cool!"

"No, but it was pretty funny watching your reaction!" He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So?"

I finally managed to stop laughing. "Sure, how bout tomorrow?" He continued to smile.

"It's a date."

**(A.J.'s P.O.V.)**

Both Dougie and I got on a cart, thinking Danny and Laura were there…but they weren't.

"Where'd they go?" I asked. Dougie looked out the cart window.

"There!" He pointed to the cart that was all the way at the top of the wheel. We could see Danny with his arm around Laura.

"Huh, how bout that." I said looking at them.

"What?"

"Danny just asked her out." Dougie looked back at them.

"How do you know that?"

"I read lips."

"That far?" He asked with a shocked look.

"I have good eyes." I saw him take a quick glance at my eyes and then he looked away. "Saw that to." I said with a smile, he also smiled.

"I was just thinking you had beautiful eyes." I blushed a little. _He thinks my hazel eyes are beautiful!_

"I've got a question."

"Alright."

"Were you serious about wanting to go on a date with me?" I asked. I notice a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his dirty blonde head.

"Uh…yeah. You seem pretty cool, I want to get to know you more." He confessed making me smile.

"So, when exactly?"

"Uh…how bout tomorrow? We can go see a movie together. Unless you want to go to a fancy-"

"No! The movies are perfect." I said after cutting him off. He laughed at my sudden reaction.

"Don't like fancy places?"

"Not my sort of thing." He smiled and stepped closer to me.

"Me neither." I smiled again. He leaned in to me so our faces were closer but suddenly his cell phone rang. He smiled and let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I said trying to catch my breath.

"What's up?" He asked once he answered the phone. "What do you mean we're recording today?" He paused. "Alright, call Danny and tell him." Then he hung up. "Sorry, apparently we were supposed to be in the recording studio today." He said in an annoyed tone.

"It's cool."

Surprisingly enough, our cart made it back to the bottom pretty quick. Once we got off, we meant up with Danny and Laura.

"Well, sorry to leave you girls here." Danny said.

"It's cool, we understand." Laura said with a smile.

"You guys better hurry up, you don't want to be anymore late then you already are." Dougie smiled and Anny rolled his eyes.

"See ya later!" Dougie said to us as they went the other direction as us.

"Well now that they ditched, how 'bout we go job hunting?" Laura asked. I laughed and linked arms with her.

"Sounds good to me!"

**Sorry no ghosts in this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 5 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I woke up late today because of recording from last night, it turned into a mini party and I didn't get to sleep till 4 a.m., and it's already 2 p.m. And I'm supposed to be taking A.J. on a date today!

I rushed around my flat getting ready for the date and Danny just watched me.

"Mate, what are you doing?" He asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"I have a date with A.J. tonight and I can't find my wallet or my cell phone or my black vans!"

"Didn't you give those shoes to a fan?" I rubbed my temples now remembering he was right.

"Still! I don't wanna be late!" I said running into my room and I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, and I put on my purple button down shirt, rolling up the sleeves so it was only ¾.

"What are you even doing for your date?" He asked, walking to my bedroom door.

"Movies, she doesn't like fancy places, my kind of girl." I said with a smile and I looked up at him after I put on my white vans. He looked annoyed. "What?"

"Are you taking her to the older theatre where we all go together to see the movies?"

"Yeah…that's the only one I ever go to."

"Great…well see you at the movies!" He said leaving my room.

"What? You mean you're taking Laura there to?"

**(A.J.'s P.O.V.)**

I rummaged through my closet trying to find something to wear on my date. I was able to find Laura an outfit, but I wasn't having much luck for myself.

Her outfit was a pair of blue skinny jeans, a purple v-neck zebra print shirt, a cropped denim vest, and her black converses. For accessories she wore purple and black gel bracelets and purple stud earrings.

"A.J., what are you doing?" She asked walking in, wearing her outfit.

"I can't find anything to wear, and it's already four o'clock!" I whined sitting down in front of my closet.

"How? You found me this outfit, besides it's just a date to the movies!"

"I know, but I don't want to look like a slob for Dougie." She sighed and pulled me off the ground.

"Here, I'll help." We both began going through my closet and we were able to finally find an outfit.

A purple and black scarf, a black cami, grey skinny jeans, and a pair of black flip-flops.

"Thank you Laura!" I said giving her a hug. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Hurry up and get changed!" I nodded and once she left the room I changed. I also put on my studded bracelet and belt, along with a silver ring that wrapped around my middle finger on my left hand, and I had two other silver rings on my right hand.

When I was finished getting dressed, I put my make-up on and went into the living room to watch T.V. with Laura. By 7 o'clock there was a knock at the door. Laura answered it and Danny and Dougie were there. Danny looked from me to Dougie.

"Aw look at that, you two match!" Dougie rolled his eyes and me and Laura laughed. "Oh, and just for the record, we'll be sitting away from the kiddies!" Danny said, Laura laughed again and she grabbed her purse and left with Danny.

"Ready?" Dougie asked me.

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse." I walked into the dining room to get my purse but something caught my attention.

I began hearing the sound of people whispering. I looked at the locked door and the whispering immediately stopped. "It's just my imagination." I said to myself. Then I returned to Dougie and we left.

The theatre looked a bit old, but it wasn't surrounded by dozens of people.

"We usually come here because of all the screaming fans are at the other theatre. Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all!" He smiled and we entered the theatre. Dougie was being such a gentleman. He bought the tickets, popcorn, and soda! It made me feel bad but he insisted on buying.

Out of all the movies, we chose Eclipse to see. I was a bit surprised; Dougie doesn't look like a sparkly vampire fan.

"Harry said this movie was really good, and he doesn't even read the book series." Dougie explained as we took our seats, away from Danny and Laura.

"Well, I have to admit the book series was pretty good."

"Oh god, don't tell me you walk around wearing 'My boyfriend sparkles' t-shirt!" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I'm not obsessed with the series, like other fans." He laughed.

The movie began and Dougie immediately said 'Ew' when Robert Pattinson came on the screen. Dougie was hilarious during the whole movie! Even when Taylor Lautner came on the screen shirtless! He would cover my eyes.

"Hey!"

"I'm preventing drool to fall into the popcorn." I laughed and removed his hand.

"Ha, you're so hilarious!" I said sarcastically and Dougie laughed.

"Hey, keep it down will ya!" A person whispered behind us. Dougie tried hushing us but we didn't have much luck. When we finally stopped laughing the movie got to the part when Bella checks on Jacob after Carlisle replaced his bones, but the film froze.

"What the hell?" Some girl yelled. Dougie laughed at her and turned to check the movie projector. I also turned around, but I wish I hadn't.

On the ceiling there was a man hanging. His eyes were rolled back in his head and he looked like he was hanging there forever.

"A.J?" I looked back at the person but it was gone.

"I need some air." I ran out of the room and into the theatre lobby. _Oh my god, why is this happening to me! _

"A.J.!" I turned around and Dougie ran over to me. "What's wrong?" He asked handing me my purse.

"I thought I saw something, I just got freaked out." Then I saw Laura and Danny run over to us.

"A.J., what's wrong?" Laura asked me.

"I…I don't know." Laura touched my shoulder.

"A.J., you've been acting weird ever since you tried contacting your brother." Dougie and Danny looked at each other.

"Who's her brother?" Danny asked.

"Nicholas." Laura answered.

"He's…dead." I added.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 6 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

We all went back to our flat. I thought it'd be best if A.J. slept for a bit. While she did that, I decided to tell the guys about Nicholas.  
I handed them each a cup of tea, then I sat down in the armchair next to the couch they were sitting in.  
"A.J. had a rough child life; she had a brother die before she was even born. After she was born, her parents would treat her like trash because she was nothing like Nicholas. To them, she was the demon and he was the angel. The worst part is her birthday is the same day when Nicholas died." Dougie's eyes widened.  
"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked.  
"Well, counting that you guys only had three conversations and one date, she wasn't going to tell you about this anytime soon. She feels terrible." He dropped his gaze to his cup of tea.  
"So, what does his death have anything to do with her seeing strange things?" Danny asked. _Should I really tell them, what if Dougie gets creeped out? A.J. would be heartbroken! Besides it's only a hutch I have._  
"Well I'm not positive but I think it has to do with her trying to contact him. It was her aunt, her older brother, me, and her. Nothing weird happened that night, so we didn't think it worked but..."  
"Now she sees spirits." Danny said for me. I nodded. He placed his hand over mine as comfort.  
"Is there anything we could do?" Dougie asked which surprise me.  
"You wanna help?"  
"Of course!" He answered. Danny chuckled.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"The bafoon is in love." He said about Dougie. Dougie glared at him and punched Danny in the arm. "Oh you're gonna get it now!" Danny yelled playfully. He started punching Dougie playfully.  
"You guys are still here?" A.J. asked as she shuffled in, rubbing her eyes. Dougie must have thought she looked cute because he didn't seem to care Danny was still hitting him. He just stared at her.  
"How are you feeling?" Dougie asked her.  
She gave him a small smile. "Relaxed, thanks." She sat down in the armchair across from me.  
"A.J., when did you start seeing...?" I began to ask.  
"Dead people? When I first talked to Dougie at Mat's house." She answered.  
"Wait...you saw the other dead person with Dougie." _Oh my god, Danny's right!_  
"Are you saying I'm being haunted?" Dougie asked with a fearful look.  
"Well..." Danny began, but A.J. cut him off.  
"No, because that wouldn't explain the whispering I hear from that locked room in the dining room." I got up and walked into the dining room. The door really did seem out of place there. I walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked still.  
"Well that's weird." I said.  
"What's weird?" Danny asked as he walked into the room.  
"The door is locked from the inside." I began walking towards him, but I heard the door unlock. I stopped dead in my tracks. Danny heard it too. I turned back to the door.  
"You really aren't going to try to go in there?" Danny asked. I ignored him and I opened the door. All I could see was darkness. I turned back to Danny and noticed Dougie and A.J. were now here.  
"Dougie, I need you to stay here with A.J." I ordered and I ran into the kitchen and grabbed two flashlights and ran back into the dining room. "Danny will you come with me?" He nodded and took flashlight.  
We walked through the door and up the stairs. The room was fairly big, but it had furniture pushed against the walls. We walked to different sides of the room and inspected the objects. I heard Danny cough.  
"Oh god, this stuff must be ancient!" He said. "Oh hey check it out, a family portrait!" I walked over to see the picture but something grabbed my ankle.  
"Danny!" I screamed as I fell to the ground. I saw him run over to me. He tried pulling me back up, but he couldn't. I lit my flashlight by my feet and I couldn't believe my eyes.  
There was an old, grotesque woman in the floor pulling my ankle, but the weird thing was that I could see everything through her. The woman screamed and she vanished through the ceiling.  
"Laura are you okay?" Danny asked me, but I couldn't answer, I couldn't speak. All I could do was one thing, I fated. 


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 7 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

"Laura!" I yelled as I tried shaking her awake. It didn't work. I picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs. "Close the door!" I yelled. Dougie jumped up from his seat at the dining table and slammed the door shut, and then a locking sound came from the other side. A.J. immediately jumped from the sound.

"What the hell happened up there?" She yelled, she was getting hysterical.

"Grab some stuff for you and Laura, you guys aren't staying here." I ordered her. She nodded and ran back to the bedrooms. Then Dougie came over to me.

"What happened?" Dougie asked. I looked down at Laura who didn't look like she was going to wake up any time soon.

"I don't know." I told him. Then A.J. came back with two bags.

"I got some of our stuff." She said. Dougie walked over to her and took a bag from her and then we all left the flat.

We didn't bother to wait for the elevator, we ran down the steps to our flat. Dougie slammed the door shut behind us and locked it. I placed Laura on the couch; she still didn't wake up after all the running we did.

I walked over to the sink and got a wet wash cloth and whipped it over Laura's face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she immediately sat up.

"Where's the ghost?" She yelled making Dougie and A.J. run over.

"Ssh, it's gone." I told her as I lightly pushed her back down.

"A.J., A.J.!" She started calling. A.J. ran around the couch to see her and Laura sat back up. "She was so scary! You saw ghosts, how can you not make a big deal of it?" A.J. didn't say anything; she just looked full of regret. "Oh my god, she was so scary!" She cried as she clung to A.J., A.J. just hugged her back.

"It's gone Laura." She told her. Laura continued to cry until she fell asleep.

A.J. was also tired, she went to the bathroom to change and Dougie went to his room. I sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. I just sat there for maybe five minutes until I felt something touch my head. I touched my head and took hold of a hand. I turned around to see Laura awake.

"Hey there sleepy." I told her. She gave me a weak smile.

"Hey…" She ran her fingers over the lines in my hands. "…thanks for getting me out of there."

"Well, I wasn't gonna leave you in there, Dougie might have, but he's just chicken." She laughed a little.

"Still, thanks." She said giving my hand a quick squeeze. I squeezed her hand back. Once she fell asleep, I took her to my bedroom and placed her in my bed. I pulled the covers over her and then I began to leave, but she grabbed my hand.

"Please stay with me." She whispered. I nodded and climbed into bed with her. She snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"You're safe now." I whispered to her.

**(Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I came out of my room just as A.J. came out of the bathroom. She looked at me and then dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Where are Danny and Laura?" She asked.

"I guess they crashed in Danny's room." I answered.

"Oh…" She still didn't look at me. She just walked over to the couch and laid down.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Sleeping…" I sighed and walked over to her. "What?" She asked without eye contact. I didn't answer; I just picked her up and carried her to my room. "What are you doing?" She yelled as we got to my door.

"Giving you a real bed to sleep in." I said placing her on the bed. She immediately sat up.

"Why do you act like there's nothing wrong with me?" She asked. She looked angry, but her eyes were glassy as if she was getting ready to cry.

"Because…I like you."

"How? I see dead people and I tried talking to my dead brother who I don't even know!"

"So? That doesn't mean I can't like you! You're a good person. You're sweet, funny, nice, and very attractive…" she just stared at me with her lips parted. I got a sudden urge to kiss her but I resisted. Tears suddenly started falling down her cheeks. "A.J…" She finally realized she was crying and she began wiping them away.

"Look at me, I'm a mess. You deserve so much better than me. Now I made my friend see ghosts and they're haunting us! This is all my fault! It's all my god damn fault!"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I pulled her into a hug. "You didn't know this would happen, so don't blame yourself. We're all here for you." I told her.

She didn't say anything. She just clung to me and cried. I didn't care if my shirt got wet by her tears. I just wanted to let her know people do care about her!

"Thank you…" She managed to say. I continued holding her until she fell asleep in my arms. I laid her back on my bed and I made my own little bed on the floor. Just as I laid down, I noticed her hand was hanging off the side of the bed. I took her hand and didn't let go, I even fell asleep holding it.

_A.J., even if you do see ghosts, you're the most mysterious and beautiful girl I ever ment, and I love it._


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 8 (A.J.'s P.O.V.)**

I woke up, barely remembering what happened last night, but it all came back to me once I realized I was in Dougie's room.  
"Why couldn't that be a dream?" I asked myself. I rolled over in the bed only I fell off the side.  
"Ow..." I opened my eyes to come face to face with Dougie. "Oh, hey, morning." He said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but blush.  
There was a knock at the door and I couldn't help but jump off him. "Hey you guys okay?" Laura asked from the other side of the door.  
"Yeah, fine!" I said in a shaky voice.  
"Alright, Danny and I are gonna go into town, do you need anything?" She asked.  
"No!" We said together. Dougie looked at me but I looked away.  
"Okay, see you later." She said followed by the front door closing.  
"I, uh...should get changed." I said as I walked out of his room. I grabbed my bag and ran into the bathroom. I leaned against the door of the bathroom and replayed Dougie's confession in my head. Then I took a shower and did my morning routine. I let my hair go naturally wavy and I slipped on a pair of grey jean shorts and a blue halter top. I came out of the bathroom only to see Dougie in the kitchen.  
He had a hurley t-shirt on and a pair of baggy shorts, he even let his own dirty blonde hiar go natural. He looked so cute. He looked up from what he was doing and caught me staring at him. I looked away and sat down on the couch. I turned the T.V. on and a show about ghost hunters came on.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" I whined. Dogie came over and took the remote from me. He flipped the channel to MTV and sat down next to me.  
"Better?" He asked. I nodded and pulled my legs up to myself, like I usually do when somebody makes me nervous. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Cold?"  
"Uh...I-I" _Why can't I find my words?_  
"Here," He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around me. "Warmer?"  
"Yeah..." I said. I flet like I would fall asleep in his arms but then his conffesion popped iinto my head again. "No!" I jumped up.  
"What's wrong? Did you see another ghost?" He asked getting up too.  
"No, it's you!" He looked confused.  
"Why did you tell me you like me?" I whined, he still looked confused.  
"Because, it's true. I was going to tell you sooner or later."  
"But it's not right! I'm a freak who sees ghosts, you're a rockstar!"  
"You're not a freak!" He said calmly.  
"Yes I am! I'm a freak! A huge-" I was cut off by his lips but I didn't pull away. His lips were so tender, I wated to soak up this moment. When he finally pulled away, I began thinking straight again. "Wh-Why did you do that?" I asked looking at him and he smiled.  
"It got you to stop dissing yourself." I glared at him and lightly pushed him. "Hey you can't deny you liked it!"  
"And what if I do deny it?" He smiled again. He placed one hand on my back, pulling me towards him, and placed his other hand on the back of my head. His lips came crashing down on mine. He kiss was so passionate and gentle.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionate. My hands traveled up to his hair and I ran my fingers through it.  
He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and begged for entrance. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in. I moaned as he traced inside my mouth. My legs began to give away until he stopped kissing me. He laughed and sat down on the couch.  
"Was that to much for you?" He asked confidently as he placed his hands behind his head. Just as he said that, I walked over to him and sat down on his lap and kissed him. He jumped from my sudden action. I cupped his face with my hands and he rested his hands on my hips. I felt so free being with Dougie and I love the feeling. But thinking about ghosts came returned to my mind.  
"No!" I yelled as I pulled away from his lips.  
"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.  
"This isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this." I said. I could feel the tears coming but I tried to fight them back. Honestly, I have feelings for Dougie, but I just can't help but feel like this isn't the time to be doing this. "Dougie, I like you, but I just can't do this...I just can't..." Tears began falling down my cheeks. He brushed my tears away and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear.  
"It's okay, I understand." He said to me. I started crying harder. He pulled me off his lap and pulled me down on the couch with him. I burried my face into his chest and continued to cry. "Sssh, you're okay." He told me as he ran his fingers through my hair and wrapped his arms around me. "I've got you." I don't know why but just hearing him say that made me feel safe. Maybe he could help me through this ghost problem.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 9 (Laura's P.O.V.)**

I knew Dougie and A.J. needed time alone, so I asked Danny to go into town with me. I didn't really need anything.

"Do you really think we should have left them alone?" Danny asked me as we got in a cab and headed into town.

"Yeah, we already know they like each other, but they just need a little push to break the awkwardness about A.J. seeing ghosts. Besides…" A smile appeared on my face and he took my hand.

"Let me guess, we could use some alone time as well?" He asked with a smile, I nodded. "It's not a bad idea." He said.

The cab finally pulled over and we got out. He took my hand again and led me down the sidewalk. "So got any ideas to spend the time?" He asked.

"Hmmm," I looked around and then my eyes landed on the tower of London. "Let's go see the crown jewels!" He laughed as I pulled him in the direction.

The crowns and jewels were amazing! I have never seen anything more beautiful. I couldn't help but get so close to the glass cover that my breath was fogging up the glass.

"Enjoying the view?" Danny asked.

"Yes!" I answered as I gazed at a purple stone on a crown.

"Me too." I slowly turned my gaze to Danny who was staring at me lovingly. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Come on; let's see if the clock tower is unlocked." He said as he pulled me from the jewels and down a hallway. We came to a door that read 'Employees Only,' but we didn't stop. Danny looked around before going in, pulling me behind him.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be up here?" I asked as we climbed up the stairs.

"Of course!" He said. I wasn't sure if he was being serious but I didn't care. I just loved being with him.

Once we were at the top of the tower, I could only star at how large the clock was. It didn't look as big when I was on the ground.

"So, what do you think?" Danny asked.

"I think it's amazing! It's ever better with…" I stopped talking before I embarrassed myself, but he caught on.

"Better with?" I turned away from him and looked at the clock once more, making him chuckle. He walked over to me and spun me around to face him. "With?" There was a smirk spread across his face.

"With you." I finally confessed. He continued to smirk, but he leaned closer to me. His lips touched mine and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I kissed him back and he immediately pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tightened his grip around my waist. His kiss was rough but it was so good. He even slipped is tongue past my lips without asking, but I didn't care. I let out a moan and he smiled against my lips.

I suddenly felt a cold breeze pass by me. I shivered and pulled away from Danny. I turned around to see if anything was there, but there wasn't, just the clock.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Nothing, I just thought someone else was here." I turned back to face him, but once I did I saw the thing that past me. A ghost, the same exact ghost that I saw back in the attic of my flat. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked as he stepped in front of me and blocked the sight of the ghost.

"There's a ghost!" I yelled and then the ghost started flying towards us. "Danny let's go!" I said as I pulled him towards the stairs.

Once we got down the first couple stairs, Danny stumbled and screamed. I looked back to see the ghost smiling, happy she hurt Danny. She really was grotesque looking.

"Come on Dan." I said as I helped him down the stairs. I slammed the door behind us and ran straight out of the building. I got a cab and helped Danny in.

"Laura…" Danny whispered as he leaned on me.

"What?"

"My back, it burns." He whispered.

"Hold on, we're almost back at the flat."

When we got to the apartment, I helped Danny up the stairs to his flat. He kept mumbling his back burned. I opened the door and both Dougie and A.J. sat up on the couch. Their eyes widened seeing the sight of Danny.

"What happened?" Dougie asked as he jumped over the couch and helped me support Danny's weight.

"I don't 'know, I saw the ghost from our flat and we tried getting away but then he screamed!" I was rambling on and on.

"Laura, chill." A.J. told me. "Doug, take him to his room." Dougie nodded and did so. We followed him.

"Danny, are you alright?" I asked him.

"No, my back…" He rolled over and I lifted his shirt.

There were red claw marks all over his back. They weren't bleeding but they looked painful. A.J. gasped, making both Dougie and I to look at her.

"What?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. I grabbed her by the arms. "A.J., what are those marks?" I knew she would know she has always had a fascination for ghosts. She blinked back a few tears and took some deep breaths.

"Those are scratch marks from and evil ghost, or in this case…" She paused, she was afraid of saying what they were, I knew she was.

"Or what?" Dougie asked in a calm voice. A.J. looked at us both.

"A demon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm going to start updating this again! I hope I have some readers! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 10 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

"A DEMON?" A.J. scurried out of Danny's room and Laura followed after her fuming, not caring she could wake up Danny. "A DEMON IS FUCKING FOLLOWING US?" A.J. slowly nodded.

"Laura, relax-" I began to tell her but she cut me off and ignored my first couple of words.

"A demon is following us. No, HAUNTING US! And now Danny is hurt! This is your entire fucking fault! If you didn't talk us into doing that god damn séance we wouldn't see ghosts and be haunted by fucking demons!" A.J. froze, her hazel eyes were widened and her color drained from her skin. "I HATE YOU A.J.!" Laura ran from the living room, leaving A.J. and me by ourselves, and back to Danny's room. I looked back at A.J. and her eyes were filled with tears making her hazel eyes a bright green.

"A.J…." She threw her hands up to her face to cover her eyes and she fell to her knees. Hitting the floor so hard I thought her knees were hurting.

"It is all my fault. It really is." I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap.

"Don't say that." I rubbed her back and she cried into my chest. "You wanted to know about your brother and you tried to find out. That isn't the reason these ghosts are following you. You're just a victim." She pulled her hands from her face and slowly looked up at me. Tears still filled her eyes.

"But now I've dragged Danny into this, and he got hurt! What if I drag you in to?" I pulled her back into a hug.

"I don't care!" I yelled shutting my eyes.

"Yes you do!" She yelled into my chest as she grabbed handfuls of my shirt.

"No, I don't. I hope I get dragged into this. I want to help you." Her grip on my shirt tightened but she didn't look up at me.

"Thank you."

After A.J. finished crying in my arms, I took her to my bedroom to sleep. Right after I tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the head, I walked back to Danny's room. I lightly knocked on the door but there was no answer. I knocked again, still no answer.

"Laura?" The door slowly opened. Laura's eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"Is she okay?" She asked but I could only shrug.

"It would have helped if you hadn't yelled at her and blamed her for what happened." Laura jumped a bit from my words and looked down at the floor, nodding slowly.

"I wish I could take it back. Damnit…I'm a terrible friend." I didn't know what to say. Honestly I was angry how she flipped out and blamed A.J. for all this and I wanted to yell at her, but I won't. I won't because she's A.J.'s friend and her and Danny love her.

My attention traveled past Laura and looked at Danny's sleeping figure. He was still lying on the bed without a shirt, and the demon claw marks still showed.

"How is he?" She looked back at Danny and then back at me.

"He would wake up and saw a few things and then drift off to sleep again."

"Well, it's good that he's sleeping." She nodded.

"Look, I'm gonna help you with your ghost problem." She scoffed and her gazed shot up to my face.

"Are you crazy? This is a demon, not Casper the friendly ghost."

"Laura…" We both looked back at Danny. He was trying to sit up but he was too weak and he fell, face first, back on the bed.

"I don't care how dangerous this 'demon' is. I want to help you, just as Dougie wants to help." Laura was now at Danny's side, pushing him back to lay down.

"Danny, this is mine and A.J.'s problem, we'll handle it."

"No. We're helping." He said sternly looking right into her eyes. She blinked back a few tears and nodded. Then she leaned over him and gave him a light peck on his lips.

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm going to start updating this again! I hope I have some readers! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 11 (A.J.'s P.O.V.)**

The next morning, I woke up alone once again. Dougie wasn't sleeping on the floor next to the bed. I decided this was the best time to sneak out of the apartment.

I climbed out of bed and pulled on some skinny jeans, gray converses, a black long sleeve v-neck, and my purple hoodie. When I was done getting dressed, I opened the bedroom door quietly and exited the room. As I walked past the couch I heard someone lightly snoring. I looked over the head rest of the couch and found Dougie sleeping. He looked so cute, like a little kid!

"You always seem to woo me." I told his sleeping figure.

I leaned over the head rest and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then I walked over to the front door and quietly opened it.

"A.J." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Laura call my name.

I didn't answer. I left the apartment and closed the door behind me, just as quiet as I opened it. I sighed and leaned against the door. Then I pulled my cell phone out of my pocked at looked at it. I sighed once more.

"Might as well call her now." I began walking down the hallway and pressed nine for speed dial.

The phone rang three times until someone eventually picked up the other end.

"_Hello?"_ A woman answered in a dark, mysterious and raspy voice.

"Aunt Gezabelle?"

"_Alexandria Josette?"_ I rolled my eyes as my aunt said my full gypsy name.

"Yes, it's me…"

"_What are you doing calling me so early?" _Her Romanian accent was now kicking in.

"I've been…cursed." I bit my lips, waiting for her response but she only laughed which surprised me.

"_Cursed? How are you being cursed?"_ I groaned. I didn't enjoy telling the story as you can tell.

"After the séance we held to contact Nicholas, I've been seeing ghosts in London, along with Laura who was also at the séance." She laughed again.

"_I told you London wouldn't be the best home for you two."_ I stopped walking. I didn't like my aunt saying that in the past, and I don't enjoy her saying it now. Especially now since I have Dougie in my life.

"Aunt Gezabelle, that is besides the point!" She fell silent and I thought she had hung up on me but then I heard her quiet breaths. "How do I remove the curse?"

"_You mean how do you remove your gift?"_

"What are you-?"

"_People would die for your gift. People could discover so many things if they could talk to a ghost from the past. They can heal broken souls if they could talk and see ghosts!"_

"I don't want this gift! So they can have it! And they can take Laura's too!" My aunt sighed.

"_Of All people, you should enjoy this gift the most. You're the one who wanted to talk to your brother…"_

"He isn't in London! Only demons are here and my friends and I are being haunted by one!"

"_Isn't Nicholas there?"_ I thought about Nicholas being with me, but he couldn't. If he was with anybody, it'd be my parents. _"Face the problem Alexandria Josette, it's the best way." _The line went dead.

I groaned and pushed the end button as I shoved my cell back into my pocket. When I looked up to see where I was I jumped back a little from the surprise. I was at my apartment. No, not Dougie and Danny's apartment. My haunted apartment. I looked down at the door knob and Aunt Gezabelle's words echoed in my head.

'_Face the problem…'_

I grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it until the door slowly unlatched. I stepped back and watched the door open all the way. Before I even stepped into the room, I began shivering.

"Here goes nothing." I told myself out loud.

I stepped into the room. It looked exactly how we left it. The only difference was the presence. I could feel the souls of all the ghosts who have danced throughout our apartment while we were gone.

"A.J.!" I heard someone yell my name from outside the room. I turned around and Dougie was running to the apartment. I noticed the door was slowly closing and I tried running to the door myself but the door finally slammed shut on its own. "A.J.!" I grabbed the door knob and tried opening the door.

"Dougie, it's stuck! It won't open! Help!" Now he was trying to open the door on the other side as I banged on the door with my fists.

Suddenly, a heavy object was thrown across the room and hit my head. I fell to the floor and tried rubbing my head as I felt the tingling pain throughout my head. No one was around, but I couldn't tell because of my blurred vision.

"A.J., what was that noise? A.J.? A.J.?" Dougie repeated over and over as he banged on the door.

I then saw a light come floating above me and went into the lock of the door. The door somehow unlocked and it slowly opened again. Dougie stood there, surprised and confused.

"Dougie…" I whispered.

The last thing I saw was Dougie run into the room and picked me up. From there…I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm going to start updating this again! I hope I have some readers! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 12 (A.J.'s P.O.V.)**

"Hey, I think she's coming though!" My eyes slowly opened and I found five faces looking over me.

"Aaaah!" I shot up and the faces disappeared, or at least dodged my sudden actions so I didn't head but any of them.

The five faces belonged to none other than Tom, Harry, Danny, Dougie, and Laura. They all looked scared and worried.

"A.J., you okay?" Laura asked me. She didn't look angry at me anymore.

I pat my body, checking to see if I had all my body parts. I sighed when I realized I was all once piece. I looked back at her and nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Good." They all said together followed by sighs. Then the room fell silent.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO BACK THERE?"

I was a bit surprised by Dougie's sudden outburst. I could only stare at him with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"I-I don't know." I managed to finally say.

"Mate, relax." Harry told Dougie.

"Yeah, she's fine." Danny added. I was actually surprised he was even out of bed yet. Those demon marks looked really painful.

"I don't want her to get hurt like you did." Dougie told Danny as he relaxed a bit.

"Awww he really does like her!" Tom said in a baby voice.

"Shut up!" Dougie yelled but then his face lost its tension once again when he looked at me.

In one quick move, he reached past the boys and cupped my face with his hands. Then he planted a rough and tense kiss on my lips. Even though it was a surprise and a bit rough, it was so romantic. Just as I was finally getting ready to kiss him back, he pulled away.

I stared into his ice blue eyes as he stared into my own. Harry and Tom did some cat calls and Danny and Laura just looked at us with surprised looks. Their mouth's hanging open may I add.

"Sorry, I was just really worried you wouldn't wake up…" I smiled as he looked away from me when a blush slowly appeared on his face.

As I continued to smile at him, I noticed the same white ball of light from the apartment float out of him. My smile immediately vanished and everyone noticed.

"A.J., what's wrong?" Laura asked as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I lifted my right hand and pointed my shaking index finger at the ball of light.

"T-there!" Everyone slowly turned around and to my surprise, the light didn't disappear.

When everyone finally saw the ball of light, they all jumped. Laura even gasped. The ball even seemed to float closer to us.

"Uh, why is it floating closer to us…?" Harry whispered.

"N-no clue mate." Danny said as he hid behind Laura.

The ball of light continued to float. It was now passing Dougie and it looked like it was going after Tom.

"EW! Don't let it touch me!" He shrieked as he clenched his eyes shut. The ball of light however just floated through him and hovered in front of my face.

"A.J….what is that?" Dougie asked quietly.

"I…I don't know." The ball then floated away from me and into Dougie's room. I had gotten a sudden urge to follow it and I did.

I got off the couch and followed the ball of light like a zombie. Dougie grabbed my wrist but somehow I pulled my wrist free from his grip and continued walking.

"A.J.!" Dougie called after me.

"Ssh!" Laura hushed him as she pulled him onto the couch to sit with his friends.

I followed the ball into the room and it floated through the unmade bed. I got on my hands and knees and looked under the bed. My eyes landed on my bag of clothes I brought from my apartment and I noticed it was glowing with the same white light. I pulled it out and unzipped the bag.

There, on the top of my clothes was a picture I never looked at before. I even forgot I packed it until I saw it in front of me. There, was the picture of my deceased brother. Nicholas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm going to start updating this again! I hope I have some readers! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 13 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

We all sat in silence in the living room. Dougie, however, was standing, watching, and waiting for A.J. to appear from his room.

I had sat next to Laura on the couch, she looked scared out of her mind, but I knew she was also worried over her best friend, so I comforted her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on top of hers. Soon my gaze traveled to Tom and Harry.

They were both on the other side of the couch. They also both had the same look of confusion on their faces. I felt bad for them. They're my mates and all and I should tell them what has been happening to the girls, but it wasn't my place to tell them what is going on.

I suddenly heard a gasp escape from Dougie. He, Tom, and Harry were looking at the hallway that led to Dougie's room. Then I saw A.J. appear, holding some sort of paper in her hands.

"He's here…" A.J. whispered as she looked up at Dougie with tear stained eyes that were wide from shock. Laura then pulled away from me and ran to A.J.'s side.

"Who's here?" Dougie asked as he took the paper from A.J.'s hands. Now, Tom, Harry, and I got up and walked behind Dougie and I realized it wasn't just any paper, it was a picture.

The picture was of a little five year old boy, I believe. He looked Italian with his dark tan complexion, dark brown curly hair, curlier and darker than mine! And he had brown puppy dog eyes.

"Who is this?" I asked, surprisingly able to find my words. The guys and I looked back at A.J.

"N-Nicholas…" Tears exploded from her eyes and Laura immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Ssh, it's okay A.J." Laura said as she comforted her.

I then noticed Tom take the picture from Dougie to examine it himself.

"So, you're telling me...that the floating ball of light was…this boy…Nicholas?" Tom asked.

"Who is Nicholas by the way?" Harry added.

"A.J.'s brother." Laura answered for A.J.

"Her dead brother." Dougie corrected her making Tom and Harry's head snap to Dougie's direction. I noticed Dougie was thing long and hard about something.

"What's up Doug?" I asked.

"It makes sense…" Dougie began to explain.

"What does?" A.J. asked after she was finally able to stop crying and speak once again.

"Oh, I get it too!" Tom piped in.

"Will someone please explain this?" Laura yelled in an annoyed tone and throwing her arms into the air. I had to admit, she looked cute when she was annoyed.

"Nicholas is A.J.'s deceased brother. Because he died at…five, I'm guessing from this picture, he still has innocence and would never wish to harm or put his sister in any danger." Tom explained.

"Ohhhh…." Harry and I said together.

"Plus, because Laura and A.J. held a séance to contact him, he chooses to show himself to them." Dougie added.

"And I think he's trying to protect us." A.J. also added.

"Oh…it does make sense. He's A.J.'s guardian angel." Laura said, coming to a conclusion.

"And because you're A.J.'s friend, he's probably more than willing to protect you too!" I told her. Laura instantly smiled.

"Then we're safe!" She cheered as she threw her arms around my neck and we hugged.

"No, not yet…" Laura released her hold from me and we both looked at A.J. "We're still being haunted by those demons." Laura's once happy face fell.

"Then we need to do something." Harry piped in.

"Yeah!" Tom agreed. "We have to…exterminate them! Com on guys…" He stuck his hand in the middle of our circle. "Who ya gonna call?"

"Uh…I don't think this is the right moment Tom." Harry said as he tried pushing Tom's hand away, but then a hand went on top of Tom's hand. I looked over and it was Dougie.

"I'm in." He said with a smile as he looked over at A.J. The next thing I knew, I put my own hand in without even thinking about it.

"Me too." I said as I looked from Dougie to Laura. She smiled at me with her loving blue eyes and put her hand on top of mine. Then Harry did the same and we all looked at A.J., the all knowing ghost girl.

She placed her hand on top and smiled at all of us. "Let's exterminate these ghostly ghouls."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I'm going to start updating this again! I hope I have some readers! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 14 (Laura's P.O.V.)**

It's been days since A.J. informed us about Nicholas. I was both happy, yet…freaked out. This meant not only one supernatural creature was following us, but two! But because of this, Danny and I have become closer than ever.

The guys still are a band so of course they have their band rehearsals. Danny is always calling to check up on me. He and the guys also call us to make sure the demons haven't been following us to their flat.

Thank god they haven't shown up yet.

"A.J.?" I called from the living room, there was no answer.

Ever since A.J. discovered her brother was her guardian angel, she'd spend hours trying to contact him. I don't blame her, who wouldn't want to meet and talk to their own brother? But…it did annoy me a bit. See she spends hours a day trying to contact him. Even Dougie is worrying about her; then again, he always worries about her. It's the side affect from loving someone.

"A.J.!" I called again, still no answer. I finally got off the couch and made my way to the dining room where A.J. was. But when I walked in, she wasn't there. It was weird because I was so certain she was in there reading books on how to talk to the dead.

…but she wasn't…

I traveled from the dining room to Dougie's room to check if she was in there. When I opened the door to Dougie's room, all I found was the mess of clothing that belonged to both Dougie and A.J., but no A.J., not even Nicholas's floating ball of light was around. Although, I haven't seen that ball of night since the night it first showed up. I closed the door to Dougie's room and made my way back to the living room.

"Where could she have gone?" I asked myself out loud.

Then it hit me. If she wasn't here, where she could she be? Our flat!

I ran to the front door and flung it open and ran out of the flat. I booked it down the hallway, running as fast as I could. I was so scared that A.J. was in our flat again. Who knows what she's planning…

…who knows what those things are doing.

I made it to the elevator and hit the up button numerous times. When the doors didn't open in time, I gave up and ran up the many flights of stairs. When I found the floor, I ran straight to the flat. I hated the fact I still knew where it was even though we were never there that long. We only stayed a couple days!

When I got to the door, my hand went directly to the door handle. I was surprised it wasn't locked, after A.J.'s accident. So…why is it unlocked now? Did A.J. find the key?

Is she alright?

Did I not make it in time?

So many questions were running through my head, I didn't even know if I should open the door! But when I finally got the courage and guts, I slowly turned the knob until I opened the door all the way. When the door was fully opened, I scanned the flat for any ghosts with my eyes.

Nothing.

I stepped into the flat. Still nothing. However, when I walked to the middle of the room, I heard an evil cackle that sounded like it belonged to a witch! Of course I jumped at the sound, and I jumped again when the door slammed shut.

"A-A.J…" I called quietly as my voice wavered, hoping A.J. was in here and she was just pulling a very nasty prank. Except when I turned in a circle, I saw a figure standing in the doorway of the dining room.

I froze, the hairs on my arm stuck straight up. The ugly, and old lady from my other run-ins with Danny, was standing there. But when I blinked, she was standing directly in front of me. I gasped and took a step back.

"Don't be frightened girl." The lady raised her withered hand above my head and all I could do was shake in fear and watch. "It won't hurt long." She cackled again and her hand came down.

Then…it was black.

**(A.J.'s P.O.V.)**

I climbed up the stairs of the apartment, making my way back to Danny and Dougie's flat. I had just gone out shopping for a few things to make dinner for tonight. I guess I should have left Laura a note…she seemed so interested in the news on T.V. or she had a lot on her mind.

When I looked up from my groceries, I saw Laura coming down the stairs. Something looked off about her, but she must have been tired.

"Laura, you okay?" Laura froze on the stairs and didn't move for the longest time. "Laura?" Slowly her head lifted and I could see her face, but I gasped from the surprise.

Her pale face seemed almost green. Her once blue eyes were now all black and the skin around her eyes looked bruised. Worst of all, when she spoke, it wasn't her kind, gentle voice. In fact…it was a witch's voice.

"LAURA'S GONE GYPSY!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'm going to start updating this again! I hope I have some readers! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 15 (A.J.'s P.O.V.)**

My groceries fell from my hands to my feet. My feet slowly carried me backwards.

"Laura…"

"What are you deaf? I said she's gone gypsy!" As if I was hit with an invisible force, I tumbled down the stairs, hitting the floor of the level below.

The impact made me groan. I stood up and looked behind me as Laura…or…the demon, walk slowly down the stairs. I continued to run until I was in the lobby. Nobody else was around, not even the lady behind the front desk which was odd.

I ran to the door, hoping, somehow she wasn't able to follow. My feet slipped out from underneath me and I was suddenly sliding across the floor. I screamed as the distance from the door grew larger.

"I haven't been able to leave that room in the longest time, let's play a game of chase." The demon said as she climbed down the last set of stairs. "I'm it." She said as she smiled. Laura's pearly white teeth were gone and in their place were yellow fangs.

I struggled to get off the ground. I ran full speed to the elevator, dodging the demon. I slid through the doors of the elevator and pressed the up button repeatedly. She walked closer and closer until the doors finally closed and the elevator began going up.

When the doors opened, I was on the floor where Dougie and Danny's flat stayed. I checked the hallway in case the demon Laura showed up. When the coast was clear, I ran full speed to the flat and locked the door behind me.

I checked the whole flat to make sure she didn't somehow get into the flat before me. She hadn't. Then I finally pulled my cell phone out and called Dougie.

It rang three times until he finally answered it.

"_Hey love."_

"Dougie?"

"_What's wrong?" _He asked immediately once he heard the terror in my voice.

"Laura, the demon somehow possessed her." I thought the line went dead, but I heard a sudden scream that sounded like it came from Danny. "Dougie?"

"_Where are you?"_

"Your flat, but it seems like the whole apartment complex is empty. I haven't seen anybody here!"

"_Alright, relax."_ Dougie said in a calm tone. _"We're on our way, just stay in the flat until I get there."_

"Okay…"

"_Alright, we need to hang up before she hears you."_

"Alright…" I hated the fact I was going to be alone once again with the demon Laura.

"_Hey…" _Dougie's kind and gentle voice pulled me out of my depressing thoughts. _"I love you." _A tear slid down my face. I was actually worried. It felt like I wasn't going to see him again.

It felt like this was the last I'd hear from him.

"I love you too." And with that we both hung up.

It was silent. I could hear nothing. I began to think the demon had found me and already killed me, but I was overreacting. It was just too quiet.

"A.J…?" I heard a familiar voice call my name. It came from outside the door. It sounded like Laura. I got up from the couch and looked through the peep hole.

There, on the other side of the door was Laura. Not the demon looking Laura, the real Laura. My best friend and Danny Jones's girlfriend.

Her pale skin was clear from the marks that were once on her face. Her eyes were their original crystal blue and there were no black circles around her eyes. Even her voice was the same normal, gentle voice.

"Laura…?" I called back.

"A.J., please help me! I don't want this demon to hurt you! Please, get it out of me!" She yelled as she pounded on the door.

I unlocked the door and pulled her into a hug. She clung to me and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't worry Laura, I'll find a way to save you. For now…please, just fight it…"

_If you don't…this could end both of our lives…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update! I got a job now so I'm busier than ever! I hope I still have some readers! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck.**

**Chap. 16 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

After receiving A.J.'s phone call about Laura being possessed, we left rehearsals immediately. Tom insisted we make up a plan before we tried to 'swoop in and save the damsels,' but we didn't. With the way I was worrying about my girlfriend's safety and the way Danny was panicking about his own possessed girlfriend, there was no way Tom could stop us. Not even Harry tried!

"Guys, really! If we just barge in here, Laura could get us too!" Tom tried explaining to us as we walked through the lobby of the apartment complex. Danny spun around so fast, Tom almost ran into him.

"Laura isn't the one causing the problems. It's that damn demon's fault!" He yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'll just shut up now." Tom said as he hid behind Harry. And he did.

Without anymore of Tom's objections, we took the elevator up to our floor. When the doors opened to the floor, we looked around for anything unusual, then, when we were all satisfied, we ran to our flat. The weird part was, when I reached for the door knob and turned it, it was unlocked! I opened the door slowly and walked in. I walked into the living room and began calling for A.J.

"A.J?" There was no answer. I walked into the living rom. "A.J.?" The guys started looking around the flat too.

"Check the rooms." Danny told Tom and Harry. The nodded and went off in different directions of the flat.

I watched as Harry made his way to Danny's room. He hesitated before grabbing the door knob. When he finally got the guts to open the door, A.J. popped out, making Harry scream like a little girl.

I know I shouldn't laugh in a situation like this. You know, when your mate's girlfriend is possessed by some wacko demon…but I couldn't help it. Harry sounded just like a girl. I couldn't help but laugh!

"Hey…it wasn't that funny." Harry mumbled as he left the door and sat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like an overgrown kid. One who was pouting.

"Oh my god that was so funny!...And the look on your face…priceless!" I said between pauses of my laughter.

"Shut up." Harry mumbled, making me laugh even harder. Soon Tom and Danny returned to the living room.

"Contain yourself Dougie!" Tom ordered as he placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me violently. I was finally able to stop my laughing fit.

"A.J., it's good to see you're okay." Danny said, and then a wave of depression hit him.

"She's okay, just tired from the demon using her energy." Danny's face lit up at A.J.'s words.

"Really? Where is she?" He asked impatiently.

"Sleeping." A.J. said as she motioned with her thumb to Danny's room. Danny immediately ran past her into his own room. Harry and Tom followed behind him, just not as fast. Then I made my way to A.J.

"I'm glad you're okay." I told her as I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back, cling to my sweatshirt.

"I'm just glad Laura's okay." I looked down at her as she looked up at me.

"How did she come through?" A.J. shrugged.

"One minute I was on the phone with you, the next the real Laura is banging on the door, begging me to help her. Dougie, this is my fault Laura's going through this!" I could see the pain in her eyes. She was so certain that everything that was going on was her fault. Just because of some stupid séance she wanted so she could talk to her brother.

"A SÉANCE!" I yelled, startling A.J. a bit.

"What?" She asked.

"We'll hold a séance to talk to the demon who's possessing Laura!"  
"what good will that do?"

"I-I don't know, but maybe if we can just talk to the demon, maybe it'll tell us what happened to it. Like we'll listen to its story and-"

"It'll send the demon to its grave! Dougie you're a genius!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." I said just before A.J. kissed my cheek and my cheeks instant felt warm.

"Hey, Tom, Danny, Harry! Come out here!" A.J. called to the guys as she pulled away from me and ran to Danny's door.

We told the guys about or plan. They seemed to like the idea, besides talking to the demon, but they knew it was to help Laura. The only thing I knew A.J. wasn't going to be too excited about was the answer to Tom's question.

"So, where are we holding this séance?" Tom asked. I looked over to A.J. as her eyes widened. Then I looked back at Tom.

"Tonight, the girls' flat."

"Alright…I'll go wake Laura up." Danny said as he got off the couch and entered his room once more.

"We'll wait outside." Harry said as he and Tom went out to the front door. I then looked back at A.J.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I get it." She said as she brushed some of her dark brown hair out of her dark tan face. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug again.

"I'm not trying to put you in danger, you know I love you." I told her as I kissed the top of her head. She looked up and nodded.

"I love you too, you know that." I smiled. And without thinking, I kissed her. She had kissed me back gently, but then I got this weird feeling deep inside my gut.

_It felt like this was the last time I'd be like this with her._


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update! I got a job now so I'm busier than ever! I hope I still have some readers! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck. Don't forget you can ask me about an all McFLY fan fiction site!**

**Chapter 17 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

When I said I was going to wake up Laura, I lied. In fact, I took a chair and placed next to the bed and watched her sleep.

Yeah, sure it sounds creepy and all, but she seemed so peaceful. How do I know when she wakes up she'll be her normal cute self and not that evil demon? How do I know that demon won't use Laura's body to attack me? How do I know I will or won't be able to see Laura's dazzling baby blues or her gorgeous smile?

I sat and watched her sleeping figure for a good hour before Dougie came in.

"Mate?" I looked over at the door to him. "It's been an hour, you going to wake her up so we can end this nightmare?" I sighed and covered my face with my hands, and then nodded. I removed my heads and looked at Laura again.

"Yeah mate, I am." I slowly sat up from the chair and lightly pushed Laura's shoulder. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Laura?" A smile formed on her angelic face.

"Yes?"

"You need to get up. We have to go somewhere for a little bit." Her face fell and she shot up.

"No, I'm not going back there. That demon will get me!"

"Laura, we need to end this. The only way we can is to go back there, and then you'll be free!" I said with a smile, hoping it would cheer her up.

"NO! I WON'T GO!" She yelled as she shut her eyes tight and covered her ears to block out my words.

I sighed and looked over at Dougie. He looked sad, sad that Laura was going through a living hell. I looked back at Laura and picked her off the bed.

"PUT ME DOWN DANNY!" She yelled as I carried her out of my room. She kicked and hit me, but for once I didn't react. I just let her continue to hit me. She was being too stubborn when we are all trying to help her.

"Ready?" I asked A.J. as Dougie and I, carrying Laura, came out of my room. She nodded.

I noticed she was carrying a large black bag that was hanging off her. I figured it must be for the séance.

"Let's go." She said as she led us out the front door where we found Tom and Harry waiting for us. They looked so depressed, or at least, worried and scared at the same time.

"Let's do this." Tom said…bravely. We all nodded and A.J. led us to the elevator.

As we all boarded the elevator, I remembered the first time I met Laura and A.J. Sure we none of us talked to each other, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

Just two regular American girls who happened to move into the same apartment complex as us. They were both smiling, I guess happy that they were finally living in London. Dougie was of course amazed by the beauty called A.J. And I had fallen head over heels for Laura. No matter what people say, I believe in love at first site.

So, why do I feel like one of us is saying goodbye….?

The elevator doors opened and A.J. continued leading us to her and Laura's flat. As we got to the door, A.J. hesitated before grasping the door knob. I saw Dougie place a hand on A.J.'s right shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm here with you." He whispered to her. After he released his words, she placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door. She let the door swing open and we all stood there, waiting to see something happen. I heard A.J. take a deep breath and let it out.

"Let's go." She said as she took one step into the flat. Dougie followed her and then Tom. As Harry stepped into the flat, I could feel Laura's arms tighten around my neck. I looked down at her and she had buried her face into my neck. I tightened my grip around her, to let her know she was safe, and then I stepped into the flat myself.

We all looked at each other, to make sure we were all in one piece so far. Then Dougie looked at A.J. and she nodded. She led us to the dining room and in front of the door that led upstairs to where Laura and I first saw the demon. Where she first tried killing Laura.

A.J. walked up to the door, hesitating once more before opening the door. I notice she flinched and then I felt Laura flinch too in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked Laura. She looked up at me.

"I hear them screaming." She looked over at A.J. who was still flinching.

"Is it that loud?" Dougie asked as he walked closer to A.J.

"It feels like fireworks going off right next to you." A.J. said as she tried ignoring the pain. "Let's just get this over with." She said as she grabbed the door handle. She stared at the door knob before turning it.

Once the door was open, A.J. looked up at the wooden stairs that led to the attic. Dougie, Tom, and Harry walked over to peer inside too. I stayed back, afraid to scare Laura anymore. I looked down at her; she was staring at the door too.

"Hey." She looked back at me. I could see the dry tears on her cheeks. "We'll get through this. You and me and the rest of them. We'll be fine." She nodded and I placed her back on her feet. I grabbed her hand and led her over to the others. "You guys ready?" I asked them. They all turned back to see me and then looked at each other, then finally nodded.

"Let's go kick some demon's ass!" Harry said with a smirk. I nodded back and then A.J., the bravest one of us all, led us to the attic. Then I realized one thing.

They need a Welcome to Hell sign on this door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update! I got a job now so I'm busier than ever! I hope I still have some readers! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck. Don't forget you can ask me about an all McFLY fan fiction site!**

**Chapter 18 (A.J.'s P.O.V.)**

After slowly walking up the stairs to our possible deaths, we all sat down in a circle on the dusty wood floor. Once everybody was situated, I lit three white candles in the middle of the circle and sat in my spot between Harry and Dougie.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.

"Make a circle around the candles with your fingers. Our hands need to be touching together with the tips of our fingers." I demonstrated by doing as I said and touched the tips of my fingers with Dougie's.

Everybody soon got the idea. Our fingers were all linked together. I looked up at the group. They all looked terrified. I felt fear soon take over me for a split second. But somebody nudged me and I looked to my right at Dougie.

"Go on." He whispered. I nodded and switched my attention to the candles.

When my mind was cleared, my eyes immediately shut close.

"We call upon the spirit who has possessed Laura. We call upon the spirit to tell us your story."

Immediately the window began shaking and soon the room mimicked the window's actions.

"What's happening?" Tom asked as he began to move.

"Don't break the circle!" I yelled at him. He immediately sat still and the room stopped shaking.

In fact the whole room became very quiet. I could see their eyes jumping from one person to the other. I could feel my own heart beating faster. Suddenly the only window in the whole room slammed shut. The only other light from the moon, besides the candles, disappeared. I could feel everyone jump.

"This is insane!" I screamed from terror.

"No! Keep going!" Danny yelled, making me jump again.

"We call upon the spirits to face us with your prescience!" A sudden gasp brought us to silence. Then laughter filled my ears.

The laughing was unrecognizable and wasn't pleasant. However, the laughter was coming directly across from me. I noticed both Danny and Tom were staring at Laura with confused looks.

"Laura what's so funny?" Tom asked. The laughter then stopped abruptly. Danny moved closer to Laura, and lowered his head to see Laura's face.

"Laura…"

"SHE'S GONE!"

Laura's voice was gone and the wicked she-demon's voice replaced it. Even the physical features had returned. As she stood up screaming, Tom and Danny jumped away. Then the flames of the candles shot up even higher. The rest of us slid back from the bipolar candles.

"A.J., don't be afraid!" Dougie called to me as a random wind picked up. I nodded and turned my attention to the demon who was possessing my dear friend.

"Why do you choose to possess my friend?" The demon laughed.

"I'm a lost soul that can never live again! I chose your friend because you are protected by your gypsy brother!"

_Nicholas!_

"But why choose them to haunt!" Danny yelled at her. She laughed again.

"Because after so many years of owners being unable to see me and not believing in ghosts, I couldn't reach out to them. But once those two came, I was ecstatic to use the body of your friend to live again. With her site of ghosts, I can prevent any ghosts from pulling me from this body."

Then an idea hit me.

"But first, I need to get rid of the witnesses who have seen my actions…" She stepped closer to the candles and kicked them over.

The wood floor immediately caught fire. Both Tom and Harry jumped up and back into the closed window. The fire reached towards them, nearly at their feet.

"NO!" Dougie and Danny yelled.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at the demon. The demon just looked at me, her grotesque features looked worse than ever. Suddenly, with a raise of her hand, I was tossed across the room.

I hit my back against the cabinet. My back was aching, but luckily I knocked a huge amount of dirt or…dust off the cabinet and it piled on top of the fire, putting it out.

"A.J.!" Dougie yelled.

As I tried to stand up, I saw the demon pull her hand towards herself. Dougie immediately slipped on the floor and fell on his back.

"DOUGIE!" I screamed, but my back was hurting too much to move. Because the dust put out the fire, Tom and Harry were able to run over to me and help me up.

"Danny do something!" Harry yelled to Danny who stood behind the demon. He looked around and picked a piece of wood up to hit her with.

The demon turned around and knocked the wood out of his hands. Then she placed her hand on Danny's throat and began chocking him.

"You wouldn't want to hurt Laura would you?" Danny's eyes widened as he continued to gasp for air.

"DANNY!" The boys yelled.

"NICHOLAS HELP!"

Suddenly a bright white light shot through the door. I shot up the stairs and began bouncing off the walls like it was high off of sugar. Then it shot straight into the demon's stomach…but it didn't come out.

"NICHOLAS!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the late update! I got a job now so I'm busier than ever! I hope I still have some readers! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck. Don't forget you can ask me about an all McFLY fan fiction site!**

**Chapter 19 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

The glowing ball of light, that we discovered was A.J.'s deceased brother Nicholas, never came out of Laura's body. I could hear the panic in A.J.'s voice as she called her brother's name.

Suddenly, Laura's chest began to glow. The features of the demon brought to Laura's face seemed to melt away. The light's intensity began to glow even brighter until we all had to put our hands up to cover our eyes from the light. Then a huge amount of force, coming from the light, hit us and we all went flying into different directions of the attic.

"What…was that?" I heard Harry ask through his groans.

Nobody could answer because none of us knew the answer. As I slowly picked myself off the floor, Laura laid face first on the floor.

"LAURA!" I ran over to her and turned her over and collected her in my arms. I brushed some of her locks from her face. "Laura?"

Her chest began to glow again. But this time, a ball of light came out. It floated above Laura and I noticed half of it was red while the other half was still white.

"NICHOLAS!" I heard A.J. yell. I could hear her run this way but when I turned to see her, Dougie was holding her back.

"It's dangerous!" He told her as she tried breaking out of his arms.

"I don't care he's my brother!" Dougie pulled her face to his and looked straight into her eyes. I've never seen Dougie so serious before.

"He's dead." He said calmly. A.J. immediately froze and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"_A.J…"_ A voice suddenly called from the strange light. It sounded like a five year old boy. A.J. looked over to the light and her eyes widened. "_A.J….it's okay, I'm fine."_ The weird light suddenly began turning all white again. The red faded into the white, not even showing a hint of red. _"I was able to save you and your friends…" _Laura began to stir in her sleep. _"…now it's time for me to move on. Please, be careful, sister." _Then the ball of light…I mean…Nicholas, floated through the ceiling and out of our lives. Along with that bloody demon.

Laura finally stirred awake. She sat up in my arms and then looked around the room, placing a hand on her head as she rubbed it like she was confused. Then she finally looked up at me with her dazzling blue eyes.

"Where's Nicholas?" She asked sweetly. Immediately A.J. began crying. When I turned to look at her, Dougie was holding her like he was going to lose her. A.J. was red in the face and her tears were like a never ending waterfall. Dougie didn't even care that her tears were spreading to the sleeves of his shirt. Tom and Harry soon walked over to them and began comforting A.J.

"Danny, what happened?" I looked down at her confused face. "Danny?" Then I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

It's been months since that night. There was no sign of that demon…but there was no sign of Nicholas either. Laura had a swift recovery; she doesn't even remember being possessed by that demon on that night. Even A.J. is slowly recovering from Nicholas's disappearance.

Ever since that night, Dougie and I, even Tom and Harry, decided it would be best to move. We still live in London of course, but we moved into a newer apartment complex, one that was built over plain ground and not over an old building.

We didn't want to put the girls through hell all over again.

We just moved into the flat. It was rather large, so the four of us all moved in, minus Harry and Tom of course.

We were all scattered throughout the flat. I was setting up the studio, Dougie was setting up our new T.V., Laura was getting dinner ready, and A.J….well…I didn't know what A.J. was doing.

"Hey Doug," I called to him as I came out of the studio and entered the living room.

"Yeah mate?" He called from behind the large widescreen T.V.

"What's A.J. doing?" Before Dougie could answer, Laura answered with her sweet, gentle voice.

"She's putting sheets on the beds." Just after Laura said that, a loud and ear ringing scream erupted from Dougie and A.J.'s new room.

"A.J.!" I heard Dougie call from behind the T.V. The T.V. shook like crazy just before he crawled out from behind it and tripping as he came out. He ran full speed to their room. I looked over at Laura and she looked terrified. Soon the both of us took off after Dougie.

"What's wrong?" Laura almost screamed as we ran into her room.

A.J. was sitting on the bed; Dougie was sitting in front of her with his hands on her knees. He grabbed one of her hands and she squeezed his hand tightly, in her other hand was a photo with writing on one side. Dougie slowly took the photo from her and read it, and then he handed it to me.

_Dear Friends,_

_Thank you for not running from me when I showed myself to you all. I wish I could have protected you longer but my time is up. No other demons should harm you and I hope Laura is doing well. As for my sister, Dougie please take good care of her. Both of you take care of these wonderful girls._

_Farewell,_

_Nicholas_

I handed the picture of Nicholas to Laura and she to read it. She dropped the photo and sat down next to A.J. She wrapped her arms around A.J. and cried into her shoulder. A.J. could only stare off into space.

"It's over…it's finally over." Laura whispered. I then sat next to Laura and hugged her too, and Dougie sat next to A.J. and hugged her as well.

_This ghost story…was finally over…_


End file.
